Get Lucky
by ultranostalgia
Summary: After landing her dream job, Kagura returns home and wake up next to a stranger who turned out be someone bigger than just a one night stand, soon she finds herself in love and torn between right and wrong. Please R&R!
1. Brand New Day

**Get Lucky**

_Chapter one: Brand New Day_

It was a great morning to start a brand new life. The sun is about to rise and the birds are already singing outside. A vast amount of cumulus clouds sheathe the sky, a good sign that it is indeed going to be a good day.

Kagura Kagewaki groaned realizing it was morning and had no idea why she was laying on the floor. She shivered as a cold breeze brushed through her bare back. She was naked.  
"What the fuck happened last night," she thought noticing a stray bra that was draped over her beige couch.  
She sat up and flinched when she felt a sharp throb on her head.  
"Shit! I'm going to be late for my first day!" she immediately got up and ran upstairs to her bathroom.

The house once belonged to her parents. It was built to sustain Kagura and her two siblings, Kanna and Byakuya. It was a good size but now that it's only Kagura living in the house, it's too big for her so she decided to put it out in the market and in the mean time she's on a hunt for a much smaller place. Kagura's parents would not have approved of Kagura putting the house for sale, but she had no other choice. Kagura left home at an early age due to college and since then she rarely spent time home, leaving her mother and younger siblings with their abusive father to themselves. Up to this day, she regret not staying with them and accuse herself of being a coward for running away.

"Dammit! Who goes drinking when one knows tomorrow is her first day at work!" She cursed at herself while she turned the shower knob 'warm'

"Atleast work is not that far and I'll probably make it in time." her head still throb from her obvious hang over.

"Ugh! This is pathetic!" she didn't plan to show up at her first day at work hang over and not just hang over, she guessed that she got too shitfaced last night that she don't even remember a thing.

"Yolo, right?" she laughed at herself as soon as she stepped out of the shower.  
Once in her room she decided to atleast look really nice for her first day as the Chief Financial Officer, her dream job to work for the biggest printing company in the country in hopes to climb the corporate ladder as a successful businesswoman, despite the fact that she's hang over. She looked over to check at the clock and sighed, she has 30 minutes to get ready and that should give her enough time to drive to work. She picked out a red and white ensemble and her favorite red heels, she applied her make up and put her hair up in a bun.  
"Where are my earrings?" she looked around for the pair of jade earrings she always wear, considering it as her lucky charm. She panicked when she realized it was not in the jewelry box.  
"Fuck I better not lose that jade!" she decided she had no time to look for it and hoped that she don't need "luck" to get through today. She ran downstairs and quickly searched for a granola bar in the cupboard,  
"Breakfast! Important meal of the day!" she held out a triumphant grin after realizing she's not going to be late today.  
Kagura stumbled into her living room and almost let out a scream when she realized there was a naked man sleeping on the floor, next to where she had woken up 45 minutes ago.  
The man is still sleeping peacefully, with his bare back and buttocks in the air, his long hair spilled across his face and on the floor.  
She carefully stepped around him and looked around for clues, her clothes were strewn all over the place, and the bra that was draped on her couch and she guessed that was his pants on the coffee table.  
"No fucking way," she gulped. Kagura grabbed a stick that was used to turn off the smoke alarm from a corner near by and poked the mysterious man's back.  
"Um… excuse me?" she said carefully. _What the hell happened last night?_  
The man groaned but woke up. He immediately sat up. This movement made Kagura blushed as he was partially exposed.  
"Um you might wanna cover up." she choked out.  
He shrugged. "What time is it?"  
" It's half past six…" _Damn, now I'm going to be late!_ Kagura mentally cursed. "Um listen, I really have no idea what's going on… I guess I got really drunk, and…I…"  
He shrugged once more. "We met at the bar."  
She stared at him for a brief moment. '_Well duh, obviously._' "Listen I'm gonna be…"  
He got up and Kagura quickly averted her eyes away for now he is even more exposed. Though she could not help but notice how chiseled his body is. _Damn! He's so muscular! Of all times my brain decides to black out on what probably was the best one night stand… and look at that hair!_  
"Did you eat breakfast?" he finished putting on his boxers and now in search for his pants.  
Kagura looked at him. "Listen, you don't have to do this,"  
"Do what?" he raised a quizzical brow.  
"You know, the whole one night stand process, acting like you care kinda thing… I'm sorry, it's just I really have to go… I'm late…"  
He smiled. "I was merely asking. It was a good night,"  
Kagura blushed. "Um, I really don't know what to say… I don't even remember your name."  
With that the man slightly frowned. _I guess she got really shitfaced_. "You leaving?"  
Kagura frowned when she realized he didn't give his name. She was kinda hoping for it. The man is beautiful, she was really curious to what his name might've been. _Damn you brain! Why must you forget! He's gorgeous!_ "I'm afraid yes, meaning you have to go as well, I'm running a bit late…"  
The mysterious man stood close to her and left a little kiss on her cheek and with that he left without a word. Kagura sighed. _This is one hell of a morning! _


	2. All Ends with Beginnings

**Get Lucky**

_Chapter 2: All Ends with Beginnings_

Kagura hit the freeway still trying to shake off the morning encounters. She had to admit it wasn't something she was used to, after all it was her first one night stand. Part of her wished she atleast knew his name for memory sake. She resigned her thoughts and focused on the road. Today marked her first day as the Chief Financial Officer of the biggest printing company in the country. Indeed it is her first decent job with a hefty pay. She then decided she had no time wondering about the mysterious guy she slept with the night before but instead she must focus on her first step towards the corporate ladder.

She found the building with no trouble at all and when she entered, a young woman in her mid 20s greeted her. "Good morning Ms. Kagewaki! I'm Kagome Higurashi and I've been hired by Mr. Tashio as your assistant,"

Kagura raised a brow. _"Interesting, didn't even start yet and I have my own assistant,_" "Hello, Ms. Higurashi, I look forward to working with you." she said handing the girl her purse. "I'd like to meet this Mr. Tashio,"

Kagome smiled. "Same here Ms. Kagewaki! But I'm afraid Mr. Tashio is not in yet. I'll show you to your office, "

Kagura nodded and followed the shorter girl. _Not bad._

They arrived shortly to Kagura's office. The office itself consist of glass windows overlooking the city, a large mahogany table with papers stacked already, and computer set up next to it, though the room is yet to be furnished, Kagura's already liking the size and she made mental notes on what could be done to the room so it suits more to her liking.

"Here's your schedule today Ms. Kagewaki, I also organized the papers that needs to be filed before giving it to the CEO."

Kagura grimaced. _Work already?_ "Alright, thanks Kagome,"

Kagome smiled. "My office is just outside your office, if you need anything just give me a beep!"

Kagura could tell that this was Kagome's first job and was afraid to mess it up. She just smiled and dismissed the girl.

Kagura settled to her table and picked up the schedule she have for today, which consist of two meeting, one a financial meeting and a meeting with the CEO.

"How the hell do they expect me give out a full financial meeting when it's my first day?!" she growled in annoyance, staring at the piece of paper then noticing the stack of paper which she assumed was the budget plan from last month that she needs to review now before the meeting.

She picked up the stack and start reviewing the expense reports. "Easy peasy." she sighed.

An hour passed and thank god for her skills, she managed to finish a portion of the report, she was annoyed that she was already given the task to do the report when today was her first day and still have no experience with the company's financial expenses though she was thankful that she understood the papers quickly and she had no trouble creating the report, though she wished she had more time to organize it, and with that she wants to have a little talk with her so called boss, whom she's yet to meet. _I'll show that bastard, whoever he is! Bring it on!_

Her phone rang after a few moments of silence and she hit the speaker. "Yes Kagome?"

"Mr. Tashio is here and wants to meet you."

This should be interesting, meeting the boss. "Sure let him in,"

A man dressed in a business suit with long silver mane, and amber eyes walked in. "Yo, Kagura I heard you're working for me now."

"InuYasha?! You're _MY_ boss?"

"Keh! Didn't think I had it in me?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "No."

"Keh!"

Kagura laughed. Kagura and InuYasha were college friends, who attended UCLA for business together. InuYasha was the troublemaker and always skipped class, never in a million years would Kagura have thought she'd be working for him.

"I'm just playing," she gave him a short hug. "Look at you Mr. CEO!"

InuYasha scoffed. "Kagura, you're pathetic, you don't even know your bosses. My brother is the CEO, the asshole inherited the company from our Father."

"You have a brother?" she raised a quizzical brow.

"Baka, he was the one who hired you!" InuYasha sat on the couch parallel to Kagura's table.

"Well I've never met the guy, I didn't know this was your family's company. Small world eh? What do you do here?"

InuYasha studied the room. "I help Sesshoumaru around. The bastard don't trust me enough to be in your position. I heard they've hunted you down for your financial skills."

Kagura scoffed. "Is that so?" _Maybe this Sesshoumaru and I will get along after all._

"Well I see he's already drenched you with paper work," he said pointing out the stack of paper that was on Kagura's desk.

"Yes. And you're disturbing me. It was nice talking to you, InuYasha but I would like to finish this before your brother fire me for not doing my job."

"Well for one thing, he's not even here. So don't even hustle finishing that report, that meeting will probably be cancelled." he shrugged.

"You're fucking with me, really?" Kagura slapped her pen down.

"I'm not. I called the bastard about half an hour ago, and he is running late."

Kagura rolled her eyes growing annoyed. "Whatever, might as well finish it."

Inuyasha laughed. "This oughta be interesting, with your temper and his attitude. I'm already praying for this company."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Bye, InuYasha,"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well alright, I have to get going anyways, but I just came up here to say hi and come down later to the conference room around 10 o'clock, the bastards late so I might as well introduce you to the board."

Kagura sighed now she's back to working on the expense report, another hour and a half had passed and she completely finished the whole report and presentation. "Well that wasn't so bad," she muttered giving herself a pat on the back for a job well done. She caught a glimpse of the digital clock on the corner and it was ten minutes before 10 o'clock. She cursed herself for almost being late again then hurried out to the door.

"Kagome! We have a meeting, come with me? I'm being introduced to the board and I'm not going there alone." she called without stopping. "We have ten minutes!"

"Alright, I'm right behind you, the conference room is down the hall then to your left."

Kagura walked with a fast pace and met with Inuyasha who was talking to his secretary, he waved as soon as he saw Kagura. "You're just in time, let's go."

Kagura sat down by Inuyasha. "Alright, everybody please settle down." He waited until everybody sat down and then he continued. "As we all know, our last chief financial officer had quit, and last couple months we had a hard time trying to balance out our financial needs and I'm glad to introduce to you our new CFO, Ms. Kagura Kagewaki."

Everyone in the room applaud as Kagura stood up from her chair. "I've known Ms. Kagewaki since college, and I can assure you all she can do this job better than anyone…" Inuyasha trailed off and everyone's eyes shot towards the sliding door when someone entered the room.

A tall man with long silver mane and golden amber eyes resembling Inuyasha has entered the room. Kagura looked up from Inuyasha and to the mysterious stranger who had just entered the room. Her crimson red eyes met his golden ones.

"You…" Kagura froze. _It's him!_

The man's face lit up upon seeing her face.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, you're here!" Inuyasha called. "I was just introducing to everyone our new chief financial officer, Ms. Kagura Kagewaki. Ms. Kagewaki, this is my brother, Sesshoumaru Tashio, CEO of Tashio Printing Inc."

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from Inuyasha then focused on Kagura, who was still staring at him. "I look forward to working with you Ms. Kagewaki."

**to be continued...**

* * *

Author's note:

Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think! :)


	3. Playing with Fire

**Get Lucky**

_Chapter 3: Playing with Fire._

Kagura still stared at the familiar man as he walked over by the corner and hanged his coat.

"Well now that Inuyasha has introduced to everyone our new member." Sesshomaru started. "Everyone get back to your work, except you, Ms. Kagewaki, I'd like a word."

Kagura tensed up hearing the man's words. The man she had just slept with just the night before, the man she found laying naked in her living room floor, the same exact man she had kicked out this morning. The handsome man that plagued her mind all morning wondering what his name was, that man is her boss. This day couldn't get any more interesting. No more Kami-sama please! the woman silently prayed. She turned around to face Sesshomaru when everyone left the room. She found herself in a very awkward position when she realized that he was staring at her.

"And here I thought I'll never see you again," he commented dryly.

"Mr. Tashio, we should pretend it never happened." Kagura looked at him straight in the eye.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up in amusement. "What never happened? You mean you sleeping with me last night? Or you kicking me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold on to,"

" No!" Kagura blushed. "There will be no memories. We should just forget about it, it's inappropriate! I was drunk, and you were drunk, you are my boss."

"So you take advantage of me and now you just wanna forget about it?" Sesshomaru smiled, clearly enjoying the sight of the woman who had kicked him out this morning squirm in discomfort.

Kagura stared in disbelief with his previous comment. "I did not take advantage of you!"

"I was drunk, you took advantage of me." he pressed on. Although he knew well that they may have both taken advantage of each other, but today's encounters with this woman was highly amusing to him. He had to admit that he is indeed attracted to the woman in front of him, and he liked the way she's being stubborn about the events of the previous night. He spent his whole morning thinking about the night before, he's never been one to drink and pick up a girl, and he could tell she wasn't like that either. It was a shame though that she had forgotten what happened last night. It wasn't even the sex, it was the time they spent together just talking and hanging out that plagued in Sesshomaru's mind. And just this morning he was kind of upset that she'd thrown him out of her life just like that, and now she's back and he will not let this go. Stubborn as she is, he will get what he wants.

" I did not take advantage of you!" she spat. "Mr. Tashio, you're my boss and I'm your employee. We should keep this professional."

Sesshomaru stared at the retreating form of the woman he had slept with that other night, he shook his head, this is certainly not coincidence. He grabbed Kagura's hands before she could get away. "Take more advantage, how about Friday night?" he frowned knowing she'd probably say no to his offer, he cursed himself why must he act like this towards this woman, it's never happened before! But Sesshomaru set his mind, he's going to have this woman.

"No, what happened last night… it didn't okay? Nothing happened. Now, please excuse me," he let go of her wrist.

Sesshomaru decided that it's probably the best not to pursue her at the moment, knowing that in time she will come to him and with his confidence up above the ceiling, he too left the room knowing exactly what must be done to have the woman back in his arms.

Kagura sighed as she walked down the hall to her office. What a day it was, with all the events that has happened the past 72 hours she must say she's having one hell of an interesting week. Although she wasn't thrilled when she found out the man from last night was her boss, and after all he was in her mind all morning, but now she must vanished all the feeling of enchantment to a certain dog demon she have and even though he is clearly interested, she swore she'll never go that path again. She is a businesswoman and she works for him, let alone her boss! So she must keep it professional.

By the end of the day Kagura had sent Kagome home and by now the office only have a few employees left, sighing she decided it was time to go. She was in no rush though, since she had no family, not even a pet to come home to. She picked up her purse and some of the other files that needs to get organized and then she headed out for the elevator. Sesshomaru stood inside the elevator, his face lighting up upon learning her presence.

Kagura sighed. "Never mind, I'll take the stairs."

But before the elevator closed Sesshomaru walked out and followed after her.

"Why are you following me?" she called behind her back, making sure it wasn't a scream since there were still some employees walking by, she wouldn't want to add 'scandal' on her first day at work. He grabbed her wrist making her stop. "I'd like a word Ms. Kagewaki."

She blinked, realizing he called her by her last name. "Make it quick, Mr. Tashio."

"I've looked at the report your secretary handed at my table this afternoon, I must say you did the report really quick."

"It wasn't that hard, though I wish I had more time to organize the presentation for the meeting tomorrow."

He nodded. "Of course, I must ask you to work on it at home, I'd like you to put time and more effort in it."

Kagura raised her brows._ Hell I've put just enough effort for your stupid financial report!_

"Of course, Mr. Tashio. I shall see to it."

He nodded and she was expecting him to pushed on his advances and ask her out on a date again, part of her wants to hear him pursue her after all he was Sesshomaru Tashio, and from the looks of the other girl employees, he is someone they drool over and Kagura could not help but feel flattered that he'd want another chance with her.

"That would be all, Ms. Kagewaki. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Sesshomaru walked the opposite way heading for the elevator. She only stared in disbelief. _What's with the mood swings?_

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'd like to thank my reviewers and some of you guys who PM'ed me with what you thought about it so far! hehe thanks so much!

So how do you like it so far? Please read and review! i really would like to know what you think :D

Anyways, I wonder what's Sesshomaru's plan to win Kagura's heart? Hmmm well see you next week


	4. Feeling Good, Feeling Alright

**Chapter 4: Feeling Good, Feeling Alright**

"That bastard! Who does he think he is?!" Kagura screamed through the loud radio in her car while driving carelessly on the freeway. "I swear if I wasn't such a lady, I'd punch him."

Closing her eyes thinking back to her previous encounter with Sesshomaru. The truth is, she is attracted to the guy, he's successful, good-looking, and how about that hair? But at the same time, Kagura was annoyed by him. How can one be so bipolar? One minute he's all about her and the next he's all business like and serious. She sighed, _I guess I shouldn't be all salty about it, I mean, I was the one who told him off…dammit- I hate him! Why does he make me feel like a school girl with a big crush? _

Kagura shook off her thoughts about Sesshomaru, she decided the less she thinks about him, the more she'd be able to concentrate on her work rather than thinking about him all the time. She opened the giant door to her house, then looking around as if she was expecting something different, but the house looked the same as it did when she left for work this morning, even the strewn clothes on the floor were still in it's spot.

'_Although, getting my mind off of him would be a lot easier if I'm not alone with my thoughts all the time. Damn him! Just damn him!'_ she resigned herself to the comfort of her couch then throwing her briefcase on the floor.

"This house is too quiet, even Kanna, my oh so quiet sister, left. How ironic is that." she muttered thinking about her sister. Another minute of silence passed and the red-eyed woman grew more irritated with the silence that dominated the house. She reached for her phone and dialed her assistant Kagome's number.

"Hello? Ms. Kagewaki?" Kagome answered after two rings.

"Um..er, Kagome?" she cursed herself for being such a loner and she had no friends to call to keep her entertained. How pathetic, I guess I'll work on that report.

"Hi, Ms. Kagewaki. Do you need anything?"

"If it's not any trouble, Kagome, could you fax me the bill report of the company the past year?"

"Sure Ms. Kagewaki, I'll fax them to you within an hour…"

Kagura leaned back. "Never mind! If it's not trouble at all, could you come over to my house and give them to me personally?"

The woman on the other line blinked. It was Friday night after all, she'd hope to go out, not work but she agreed on her boss request. Kagura gave her address then hung up the phone. I need a life.

"Yo, Sesshomaru! What is this rumor I'm hearing from Tony that you left the bar with some mysterious woman last night?" Inuyasha barged inside Sesshomaru's study. This action had many times irritated the eldest brother to no end, he'd prefer that somebody knock-regardless of who they are- before barging in to his office. But this time, Sesshomaru was shocked at his brother's accusations but made sure he had his mask on ready to avoid the annoyance his brother has brought upon his quiet time.

" I don't suppose you believe everything that foolish bartender tells you." he answered dryly.

"Who knew you had it in you, walking ice block. I never thought you were ever interested in dating. Let alone a one night stand! Who is she?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "That is none of your concern,"

"So there was a woman! Aha!" Inuyasha smirked with a triumphant glow in his eyes, he had managed to get Sesshomaru admit there was a woman, though it wasn't a clear answer but Sesshomaru's reply was the obvious truth. Sesshomaru ignored him and focused on his laptop.

Sighing after realizing that he will not get anymore out of his older brother, Inuyasha settled on the chair parallel to Sesshomaru's desk. "So, Kagura Kagewaki…" he started.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his younger brother, anticipating more annoyance seeing that Inuyasha had figured out his liaison with the woman mentioned.

"Whoa, cut the cold eyes, fluffy, I just was gonna ask how she did today,"

Sesshomaru relaxed a little bit, the brat hasn't found out about him and Kagura. Although it confused him to no end why the mere mention of her name affected him so much. Yes, he admit he's attracted to her, but so what if Inuyasha finds out?

"Instead of pestering me here, little brother, why don't you start on that presentation you were assigned for tomorrow's board meeting." he hoped that Inuyasha would just leave him alone.

"You're such a workaholic, tomorrow, I'll have you know is Saturday, and you can't make me do work tonight." he crossed his arms. "I don't do this all the time, but I actually came here to invite you to a get together with Miroku and Suikotsu at the bar."

Sesshomaru raised a quizzical brow "Why should this Sesshomaru do such a thing?"

"Keh! It's not like it was my idea." the younger man studied his nails. " The boys just couldn't believe what the bartender had told us, hell I don't even think you ever step foot on a bar! Let alone bring a woman home."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. " You don't think this Sesshomaru can pick up woman."

Inuyasha stood up. "Nope."

"Would you like to wager on that one?" Sesshomaru challenged. Never in a million years would he willingly go out with his brother and his annoying friends, but winning this bet and seeing Inuyasha pay up will sure satisfy him.

To say that Inuyasha was shocked on that last statement was an understatement! His ears twitched "Come again?"

"Scared little brother?"

"Keh! Of course not! Get ready, I'll be downstairs." and with that he stomped out of Sesshomaru's study.

"What the hell did I get myself into."

Kagura opened the door and welcomed her young assistant into her home. She was not sure why she had called Kagome to come over when she could've asked her to just fax her the papers. Although, part of her was saying it's because if she don't get any distractions from thinking about a certain charming man that night she will definetly lose her sanity. _ ' I should get a pet, maybe a dog or something…"_

"I brought all the expense reports from last year as you asked Ms. Kagewaki." Kagome handed her the folders and files she asked.

"Good. Have a seat." she pointed at the couch while taking the files from her young assistant. "Say, Kagome. You don't have to call me Ms. Kagewaki, makes me feel old."

Kagome smiled. "This is a really big house you got."

"Too big," Kagura muttered. "You want some beer?"

Kagome blinked at how casual the other woman seemed to be. Kagura noticed the look on her face and sighed, "Relax, Kagome, you're not working right now, cut all the formalities,"

Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kage- I mean Kagura! It's just… I suppose…awkward is the right terminology…"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Hey we're stuck together, I'd rather us acquainted than you scared of me."

At this Kagome laughed. Kagura tossed her a can of beer then began. "So, what kinds of stuffs you local folks do in this city?"

Kagome looked at the older woman. "Oh, well… I'm not from here, I moved here about a month ago. I'm currently staying at a motel."

"Why a motel? You could atleast get yourself a small studio or an apartment, I'm sure Sesshomaru pays you enough."

Kagome smiled at her boss bluntness. "I'm looking for a better place to stay that's for sure. It's just right now I guess I can't afford it yet."

"Can't afford? To think he has all the money in the world, he can't even pay you enough…"

Kagome blinked, at first she didn't understand what Kagura was talking about until it hit her that it was about Sesshomaru.

"Say, Kagura, what's up with you bashing on Sesshomaru," she laughed.

Kagura glared at the other woman. "He's an inconsiderate jerk, that's all."

"Seeing as it was your first day today, how could you say that?"

Kagura stuck her tongue out. "No, if you're thinking that I judge quickly, I don't, and I'm not, why are we even talking about that asshole anyway?"

Kagome giggled. "You were the one who brought him up."

"I really don't wanna do this report…"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Well the night is young. We can go somewhere, I have my car."

I'm about to go out with my assistant, I really need friends… but whatever Kagome seems like a nice girl… and it's better than sitting home alone by myself…

"It's a good way to get acquainted, Ms. Kagewaki." Kagome grinned. "We can celebrate our new jobs."

Kagura smirked. "Witty young gal you are, proud to call you my secretary. Let's go,"

The duo walked out of the house into Kagome's car, it was a small yellow buggy. Kagura glared at the offending girly car. "What is that thing?" she pointed at her car.

"It's Carey!" Kagome smiled. "My gramps got me him for my 16th birthday."

Kagura frowned. "You named your car 'Carey'"

Kagome placed both of her hands on her waist, she could tell her and Kagura would be a great dynamic. "Are you getting in or do you prefer to drive?"

"I'll go get my keys."

Kagome rolled her eyes, though smiled after the older woman left to retrieve her car keys, she then noticed the sign outside Kagura's house as it was for sale.

"You're selling the house?"

"Hmph?" Kagura turned to her as she pulled out the drive way. "Yeah, like I said, it's too big."

"That's because you're alone in there. Get a roommate."

Kagura raised her eyebrow. "And I suppose, this is your way of asking to rent part of the house?"

Kagome smiled. "Witty young gal you are, proud to call you my boss" she could tell they're already getting acquainted.

Kagura shook her head in amusement. "I'm not sure if I want to live with a sunflower."

Kagome pouted. "And what's wrong with that? Maybe you need a sunflower." she smirked "Or some Sesshomaru…"

Kagura stepped on the brake almost abruptly. "Nani!?"

Kagome laughed. "You have a crush on him, don't you?!"

A light shade of pink dust Kagura's cheek. This girl is so perky! What the hell is she doing out with her anyways?! Note to self, don't ever go out with Kagome again.

"I was actually considering you as a roommate, I think it will be convenient for both of us seeing as you work for me, but nahh, maybe not too much sunshine will dry me out."

"Oh, c'mon Kagura, it's just a joke!" Kagome pouted. "Why you gotta be so guilty for?"

Kagura inwardly smiled. _Atleast I'm making friends. _

* * *

**Author's note: **

I would like to thank my reviewers who took the time and reviewed this fanfic! I really appreciate you guy's comment, whether it's good or bad! i'm really having fun writing this because of you guys :)

And sorry guys not much of an interaction between our main characters in this chapter! but tune in next time! i smell trouble though! :P

And btw, please review :) thank you my dahhlings :*


	5. Fools Rush In

**Chapter 5: Fools Rush In**

Kagura groaned feeling the growing migraine thumping in her head. She and her "partner" in crime for the night had been driving aimlessly around town in search for a good place to go. While the jaunty girl sitting next to her chattered on about her life, Kagura was annoyed, but she respected the girl enough that she just listened to her mindless chatters about work and all sorts of things.

"…I asked the guy to help me fix the fax machine, but the jerk just yelled at me!"

Kagura raised her brows at her new friend. This girl could talk for hours! "I don't even care if he's the CEO's brother… he's mean!"

She shook her head after realizing Kagome had the misfortune of meeting Inuyasha. "That's InuYasha, alright." Kagura commented dryly.

Kagome blinked. "Yes. And to think I asked nicely."

Kagura laughed. "Well you work for him, better be nice if you wanna keep that job of yours.. That's just how he is, but he's a nice guy."

Kagura parked the car in front of a familiar place, she was just here last night, and she tried to reassure herself that the reason why she had come here yet again is because she don't know anywhere else to go.

"Brew Moon?" Kagome shut the car door behind her following the taller woman. "You plan to drink?"

"You're not one to drink?" Kagura asked thinking back to the can of beer she offered back at her house which Kagome had left unopened. The younger girl shook her head.

"I just turned 21, I never really had the chance to…"

"Well tonight's the night." Kagura patted her back as she lead her inside. "Don't worry, I got you."

The bar was strangely familiar to Kagura, a scrawny man of color stood behind the bar serving drinks, loud house music playing in the background, and since it's Friday night, the bar is adorned by men and women having drinks.

"Yo! Kagura! Back so soon?" the bartender smiled at her, remembering her from the previous night.

"Hey," she walked towards him trying to recall the bartender's name. " Tony, right?"

"Glad you remembered!" Tony smiled cheerfully. "Who is the lovely lady?"

Kagura took a seat on the bar and motioned for Kagome to sit next to her. "This is, Kagome, my roommate."

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. "Roommate?!"

Kagura shrugged. "Don't you need a place to stay?"

"But-but I don't think I can afford a rent at your place! It's too nice!"

"I don't think my mother would be happy if she find out I sold that house, don't worry about the rent yet, just help me out as much as you can for now."

"Thank you, Kagura! This is great! I promise I will,"

Tony winked at Kagome. "Good for you, honey."

Kagome smiled and took the drink Tony had given her.

Sesshoumaru touched the temple of his head, hoping that his growing migraine would cease. His younger brother had challenged him and he agreed to prove the little runt wrong, though he regret the decision the minute it came out, the reason for that is because of Inuyasha's annoying friends. He could barely handle his little brother's everyday shenanigans, but being stuck with Inuyasha and company in the small confine of his Mercedes is too much. Though, he kept himself calm by focusing on the road, inside he is brooding with annoyance. He pulled over in the parking lot without a word, while his "company" chattered on about women and the night ahead of them.

"Man! I can't believe you manage to drag Sesshomaru here!" Bankotsu, a man with long braids and dark blue eyes punched Inuyasha's arm lightly.

"Keh! He has a bet to lose,"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand in his pocket waiting patiently for the other three to get out of the car so he can get this night over with. "Don't you mean win?"

"Keh! As if!"

"Careful Inuyasha, I don't think I can ever recall Sesshomaru ever losing on a bet with you!" Miroku laughed thinking about the other times a wager has been set between the two brothers.

"Yeah! Remember Mexico?" Bankotsu chimed.

"That was bad!" Miroku laughed.

Sesshomaru glared at the pair. He's never proud of being involved with Inuyasha's troubles, but he's always found satisfaction beating him with anything.

"Whatever," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Let's have a drink, then you can chose the lucky lady, Sesshomaru."

"And if you lose?" Sesshomaru held the glass doors of the bar.

" I'll do all your paperwork for a month,"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes thinking about how he can never trust Inuyasha with his company's paper works. "No,"

Bankotsu and Miroku laughed, knowing the reason behind Sesshomaru's refusal to Inuyasha's offer.

'Keh! Then what?"

"You, little brother will be my personal assistant for a whole year."

Inuyasha glared. "And if I win?"

"The consequence shall be applied to me. I'll be your personal assistant."

Inuyasha smirked, it was a risk but he was so sure he's going to win this bet this time and he couldn't pass up Sesshomaru being his bitch boy for a whole year. "Deal!"

Kagura sat at the corner of the bar with her lonesome drink, she watched as Kagome flirts to the guy that had bought her a drink after five minutes of sitting at the bar. She suppressed a groan after hearing Kagome's flirty giggles. But who was she to judge? She probably sound the same last night with Sesshoumaru and what's bad is that she took the man home, what's worse is that he turned out to be her boss… but what's even worse is that she can't get her mind off him, even though there isn't much to remember from the events last night, it's the thought of him she can't get rid off._ Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Damn you!_

"Hey baby you come here often?" a male voice cut Kagura's train of thoughts. She looked over to see a tall man with long braids and shiny smile had settled next to her. She rolled her eyes at the situation and what a stupid pick up line!

"Yo Tony! Can I have the usual, and one for the lovely lady too."

"No actually I think I'll pass." Kagura glared through her bangs.

"Whoa, why so stuffy? It's Friday night! Have some fun, girl."

Kagura studied the man in front of her "I _was_ having fun,"

"Names Bankotsu, yours?"

"Kagura." a familiar voice called from behind Kagura. Kagura froze from her spot and a whirlwind of doubt and apprehension crossed over her wretched mind. _Hell this is a nightmare! Please, please let it not be him! _

"Beat it, Sesshomaru, go find yourself another woman, I was here first."

Kagura glared at the tall figure that now stood between her and Bankotsu. "Kagura, let's go." his voice was dead stern.

"Who the hell do you think-" Kagura was cut off with Sesshomaru's lips crushing upon hers. He pulled away and she was left paralyzed of shocked. Before she could process everything that had just happened, she is now being pulled away by her wrist toward the door.

Bankotsu blinked at the retreating forms of Sesshomaru and Kagura then smirked at himself. "Well alrighty then,"

"Yo, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha and Miroku waved at him.

"Eh, I think you just lost your bet." he smirked at Inuyasha, pointing at Sesshomaru at the door with a woman in tow.

"What the- that was quick." Miroku motioned for Tony to get him a drink.

"Yeah, that was my girl he stole."

"No way!" Miroku chimed. "Well, Inuyasha, I told you to be careful. It looks like you're Sesshomaru's slave for a year."

Both men laughed at their friends expense. "Dammit."

To say that Kagura was shocked was the understatement of the year, she was more than shocked. Angry and irritated is what she is.

"Let me go!" Kagura yanked her wrist away from Sesshomaru.

"What the hell was that for?!" her voice dripping in annoyance. He only stayed quite, he was confused to what had happened inside the bar, was it anger? Jealousy? No it was because he knew what kind of man Bankotsu is, and of course he wouldn't want Kagura to deal with that kind of situation.

Kagura groaned in exasperation after a minute of mute reply from Sesshomaru, she was irritated enough with Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru didn't have to make it worse by barging in and "saving" her from the other man. She could've handled it on her own. Although deep down she was glad to see him there, but that's one thing she'll never admit.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke up upon seeing her walk away.

"Oh he speaks?" Kagura smirked feeling Sesshomaru's strong hands on her wrist once more. Sesshoumaru raised a quizzical brow but did not say a word. Kagura sighed.

"Look, Sesshoumaru, I don't wanna waste time here trying to figure out what's going on in that head of yours."

"I'm only here for a stupid bet." he replied as if that would explain everything.

"What?"

"My brother."

Kagura sighed. "Okay? I don't see how that-"

"I don't want to see you around Bankotsu again" he ordered.

Kagura took a step back, fury filled her mind as the man with the silver hair and gold eyes continue to stare at her. Who does he think he is? "Why you conniving jerk! We spent one night together, and I was drunk, that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do!"

"I was just looking out for you." was his calm reply.

"I can look out for myself."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Seeing how you took advantage of me last night, I guess I can agree on that."

Kagura's mouth fell open. "Why-I did not take advantage of you! I cannot believe you'd bring that up!"

He only shrugged. "It's the truth."

"I am not some girl you just pick up at the bar and screw with by the end of the night!"

"Prove it," he challenged.

Kagura resisted the urge to slap the man, he is arrogant, big headed, cocky bastard! How dare he say she took advantage of him when she too was drunk when the night happened. How dare he think that she was that kind of woman? She's not some dime store slut who sits in the bar to meet men and take them home.

"Fine." she gritted her teeth.

A moment of silence filled the air before he broke it "I suppose I'd like to see you try and prove it rather than just stand there looking at me."

"Kagura! There you are!" Kagome's voice had startled both, Kagura jumped away from him and he resisted to turn away.

"Kagome." she acknowledge then realizing how close she was with Sesshomaru's face before Kagome had interrupted.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, let's go Kagome!" Kagura walked fishing her purse for her car keys.

"Good evening, Mr. Tashio." Kagome smiled at the man, he only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kagura," he called.

She stopped her tracks but only waited. "Prove it. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up around 8" and with that he stalked off to his own car.

_Why that damn bastard! He just set me up on a date with him! I'll show him._ Kagome blinked at the exchange between Kagura and Sesshoumaru. "What was that about?"

Kagura shrugged not wanting to talk about Sesshoumaru anymore. She's had about enough of this Sesshoumaru. Why does everything seem to come down to him? All these coincidences and events that had happened lately it revolves around Sesshoumaru.

"Just my damn luck, where is my earrings when I need it bad." she muttered thinking about her lucky jade earrings.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I would like to thank all my readers! Please review my dahhlings!I'd like to know what you guys think so far :) until next time!


	6. Sweet, Sweet, Fantasy

**Chapter 6: Sweet, Sweet, Fantasy. **

"Damn him!" Kagura fumed as she stepped inside her empty home. "Who the hell does that?!"

Kagome who was following behind lugging her small suitcase and a small box that contained her few belongings. "For someone who doesn't wanna talk about it, I'd say you need to, just so you know, vent it out… what's up with you and Sesshomaru?"

"He's a cold fish… a cold, manipulative fish!" Kagura threw herself in her sofa defeating from annoyance.

"Well that explains a lot. And to think I hate the other Tashio, and here you are," Kagome placed both hands on her hips thinking about how horrid of a boss the other Tashio mentioned. He had managed to bring out the worse in her and this was rare because Kagome is a nice girl to the bone.

A moment of silence dominated the whole house, Kagura looked like she was thinking about something then she stood up and walked over to her kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna start that report, you can pick your room, whichever one is fine."

"Don't change the subject. Just tell me what's going on, I won't judge!"

"Could you pass me that folder over there?" Kagura pointed past Kagome ignoring her last statement.

Kagome sighed then reached over and hand her boss the folder. Kagura took the item without a word but then cleared her throat which caught Kagome's attention.

"Well?" the shorted girl raised her eyebrows.

"There's nothing, he's just a little bitch… and I have a dat- I mean, dinner with him tomorrow," she felt a warm tingling sensation on her cheeks. "It-it's for business!"

After a moment of silence, Kagome nodded in understanding. "Oh. I'm guessing since tomorrow is Saturday, you'd rather do something else other than work…. I get it! See was that so hard?"

Kagura blinked then resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes… precisely."

Kagome smiled at her. "Well I guess I'll leave you there. Thank you again for doing this,"

Kagura nodded then wished her goodnight. She sighed in defeat, who was she kidding? She won't be able to concentrate on work with Sesshomaru on her mind like that. How can she like him and hate him at the same time? How can one man be so charming but irritating at the same time?

Kagura reached the comfort of her bedroom and then resigned to her night gown and she let the thick comforting sheets console her annoyed nerves. She hated being all confused, and she's never been one to let a man affect her mood. She's not sure why thoughts about Sesshomaru has been eating her mind lately, and it's not like he stayed in her mind, he's all over the place for god's sake!

She sat up and glared at the open window, the days were hot but the nights were still cold, she sighed then marched to the window and gave it a piece of her mind. After crawling back to her sheets, she found herself hot and even more annoyed; her old friend sleep won't visit her. She reached over to her side table and took out her MP3 player. Listening to music before going to bed help her sleep on most nights, sometimes she'd even sing to songs quietly before falling asleep, most of the time she even let the mp3 player play the whole night while she sleep. She dismissed the idea of being deaf by the time she is forty and then she pressed shuffle and glared at the endless darkness of her bedroom's ceiling. She closed her eyes and hoped that tomorrow will be different.

_Click. Click_

Kagura felt a blush dusted her face as Sesshomaru led her inside the restaurant. He was wearing something white and his hands on hers. She stared down at it dumbly and felt his grip loosen. 'Why are you letting go? That felt kinda nice.'

"Sit." his face was calm yet with a tiny smudge of smile on it. She only stared at the man in front of her. He walked two steps forward her and his face was a few inches away.

_Thump, thump. 'Dammit, that's my heart beating so loud!'_

"Kagura… you are so… sexy," she felt his strong hand on her waist. Then as if her own hands betrayed her, she found them resting on his face pulling on it to kiss her. She saw a flash of his smirking face before she felt something soft yet warm against her lips. His breath was warm against her face and he smelt manly with a mix of sandalwood. "Oh, Sesshomaru!"

Kagura let out a frown when the feeling of pleasure left her unsatisfied. She stared at his face and frowned even more when his face turned to what seems like a laughing figure.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

He kept laughing.

_Click, click._

"Dammit! Stop laughing!"

This time, he snorted out a deep laughter and threw his head back with his long silver hair following back with a swish. His laughter rang in her head and her vision turned into a kaleidoscope.

_Click, click._

"Stop! What is that clicking sound?"

His face was shiny but he looked really handsome under her kaleidoscope eyes. He still kept the same laughing pace. Then, as if the magic stopped, he refrained from his pleasure and pierced her eyes with his golden gaze. His face turned to a taunting smirk. "You're dreaming of me,"

_Click, click._

Kagura flinched as the sun shone right into her sleepy eyes. She searched frantically for her mp3 player still playing from the previous night.

_But it's just a sweet, sweet, fantasy baby when I close my eyes you go entertain me_…

"Oh go to hell!" she glared at the tiny music player. "_Fantasy_, by Mariah Carey."

_I'm in heaven, with my boyfriend… my laughing boyfriend…_

Kagura threw the mp3 player aside, freeing herself from the torturous song as she attempted to rid the dream that still vividly emblazoned in her mind.

"C'mon seriously, even in my dreams he's in it." her eyes burned with fury. "Fuck it all!"

She collapsed back into bed trying to erase the memories of her shameful dream Even in her dreams he was still dashing and an asshole at the same time. A dashing asshole, that's what he is! But this is bad, why is she dreaming of him now? And no, it's not like the dream he was just there, they were kissing in the dream, he was touching her in the dream, and what's even worse is that she let him touch her like that. And she liked it. A part of her wished it wasn't a dream, but her intuition tells her she needs to be slapped right about now. She don't need to start feeling anything towards the man! Focus Kagura! Focus!

"Damnit, I don't need to prove him anything! I don't need to go to that stupid dinner." she tried to reassure herself while putting on her robe. "Whatever happened between me and him was just a one time thing. I don't need to prove anything."

* * *

**Author's note:**

****This chapter contains a little part of 'Mariah Carey's song. I'm not sure if i'll get in trouble for that :( but I just have to! this chapter was kind of inspired by it! So I'd like to "disclaim" it? is that what you folks call it? But anyways, I'm putting my reference. It's not mines. It's Mariah Carey's. :P

Sorry long delay! :( but here I am! :) I'd like to thank my readers! And my reviewers! It's always fun to read what you guys think! So don't forget to review :D


	7. Mercy

**Chapter 7: Mercy**

A person's home reflect someone's personality as a mirror reflects a person's image. A small shabby house could specify someone who is poor, untidy, and unorganized. Though it could also mean the person living in that house is rich but also cheap and busy. Sometimes it's that easy for us to judge someone without knowing the other half of the story. We tend to focus on the obvious things that we see and ignore the little minor details that could potentially change what we originally thought. But judging someone's character after spending a night with them is a bit tricky, specially if the other one was too shitfaced to remember specific details. And even if Sesshomaru trust his judgement on the woman he spent the night with, he still only knew little things about her. Like the fact that she works for him and that she was really good in bed.

He's never one to think about a woman like this before. Of course, he's had relationships in the past, with his looks and money, who could resist? Although most of the time it was him that resist the inviting calls of beautiful women that practically throw themselves at him. He simply didn't wanna waste time on them. But this woman… this Kagura woman… is different. Something about her invites him and makes him want more. Maybe it was the fact that she's not chasing after him? Maybe it's a challenge for him to get this woman? But no, that is not the case. You see, the thing is that he's already had her and the problem is that he can't seem to get enough of her. It was a foreign feeling indeed, specially for someone like Sesshomaru.

It's Saturday morning. Sesshomaru is still in bed with just his blue boxers and his thoughts about a certain woman. Although he is sure about his undeniable attraction he feels towards her, he is not certain to why he feels that way. Sighing in defeat for he knows that he will not find the answers yet, he decided it's time to start the day. Marching through his hall to his bathroom, he discarded his only material of clothing and let the soothing hot water seep in his skin. He let the water drip in his face and he smiled softly as he reminisced the kiss he shared with the woman the night before. It wasn't anything passionate or mind blowing, it was a short, chaste kiss to shut her up and lure her away from Bankotsu, but it was enough to keep him want more. Thinking back to the events outside the bar's parking lot, he reminded himself to call for a reservation for their "date" tonight. He frowned after realizing he had no clue what kind of food she was in to.

"Stupid woman, why am I going through all this trouble for that stubborn girl?" he glared at a spot on his shower. After a few minutes he emerged out of the shower and mentally planned his day.

A typical Saturday morning for Kagura consist of a brewing hot cup of coffee and then off to the gym for a run around the block. After putting on her running gears, she stepped out of her house admiring the tender heat the sun offered. She was the type of person who converts stressful emotions and events to a motivation to run, and Kagura was one who get stressed a lot, hence her sporty physique. Running was a way to clear her mind and with all the shit in her mind, she can only imagine where her feet would take her.

Kagura kept the same pace until she felt her feet tired and she settled at a park bench where a little girl and her mom sat.

"Good run?" the woman asked her with a smile.

She acknowledge her with a nod followed by a small smile while she consume the after math of her work out. By now she had almost forgotten about Sesshomaru and she focused more on her heartbeat and the fresh air around her. It really was a good run.

On the way home, Kagura ventured off to the store after remembering that she has a roommate since last night and that there was nothing in her refrigerator except for left over Chinese and empty box of cheese pizza. Not sure what Kagome's ideal breakfast was, she just went ahead and bought a box of eggs and a carton of milk. She can return for more appropriate food later on during the day since she has nothing else to do, and maybe Kagome can help her out. Sure enough when Kagura returned home Kagome was up sitting in the kitchen with nothing but a cup of coffee.

"Yo, Goodmorning." Kagura placed the plastic bag on the counter.

"Good morning, Kagura! Went for a run?" the other woman smiled noticing Kagura's sweaty attire.

"Yep. Sorry, I don't have any food in here yet, but I got milk and eggs, feel free to cook whatever you can find."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks, by the way, Sesshomaru's secretary called…"

Kagura stared at her roommate then let out an audible sigh. "And?"

"He was asking what kind of food you prefer to eat?" Kagome supplied sounding a little confused herself. "I think it's for your business meeting with him tonight…he said he needs an answer by noon today or Sesshomaru will pick the restaurant."

Kagura rolled her eyes then leaned back on the chair. "Don't bother, I'm not going to that dinner."

"But isn't it for work?" Kagome blinked.

"It's Saturday night. I refuse to go and spend my day off with that Sesshomaru." and with that she marched up to her room leaving Kagome with different kinds of suspicions arising.

"I'm afraid, her secretary had informed me that Ms. Kagewaki won't be joining you tonight."

"Won't be joining?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows echoing his assistant's statement. "That would be all Nobunaga."

So the woman backed out on their plans… or his plans… but still it won't do, he didn't cancel a business trip just to get stood up. No that's not what's going to happen tonight, she will come out with him even if it's by force.

He fished for his cellphone and dialed her number. He didn't get an answer until the third try.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

His face turned to a smile. "I'm guessing you lose, then?"

There was a pause on the other line. "Look, I don't wanna fight with you ok? I don't wanna hear anymore of your childish antics either Sesshomaru so go shove it to someone else's ass."

He rolled his eyes. "Childish antics? I am not the one who is running away from a simple dinner."

"Whatever. Mr. Tashio, I gotta go finish your financial report." and with that she hung up.

Sesshomaru let out a small smile and dialed Nobunaga's number once again.

Kagura and Kagome was lounged around the TV when the doorbell rang. Both looked at each other at the same time wondering who could it be.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Kagura shrugged then flipping the channel.

Kagome got up and went for the door.

Kagura groaned after realizing there was nothing good on cable this time at night, it was either a boring movie or a reality show, both which she's not interested in. Maybe she and Kagome can go out again, after all it is Saturday night and most people still go out, and besides she's yet to explore the city ever since she moved back.

"Um Kagura?" Kagome came back cutting Kagura's mental plans. She only raised her brows waiting for the younger girl to tell her what's up. "Sesshomaru's outside waiting for you."

"What?" Kagura jumped from her seat. "I thought you called his assistant?"

"I did, I told him you're not going!"

Kagura peaked out her window and surely there was Sesshomaru standing outside watching his wrist watch.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru!"

"Should we let him in? It's cold outside." Kagome chimed in.

"No are you insane? Stay here I'll talk to him"

"Are you sure? Looking like that?" Kagome giggled.

Kagura rolled her eyes and then stalked off to her door making sure to shut it behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she placed her hands on her hips as if she was trying to confront him, though she could not help but note how handsome he looked in his white suit. Just like in her dream the night before.

"You are not ready." was his reply.

"What?- I told you I'm not going!"

He only shrugged which irritated Kagura to no end. "You son of a-"

"Um excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you guys are gonna scream at each other I suggest you guys take it inside. We don't want the neighbors to complain or worse call the cops." Kagome chimed in. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her inside walking past Kagura.

"Kagura? Can I have a word for a minute?"

Kagura followed the shorter girl upstairs where she lead her. "Now wait just a fucking minute!" Kagura growled after Kagome shut the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I saw a couple of neighbors peek out their windows."

"What's up with you letting him inside my house? I don't wanna go!"

Kagome only shook her head and then marched inside Kagura's closet. "With all do respect Ms. Kagewaki, I think you wanna go on this date, it's just you're scared your pride will get hurt. You like the guy, so why not? He's Sesshomaru Tashio were talking about here! He's practically begging you to go on a date with him…"

"It's NOT a date!"

Kagome turned to Kagura with a raised brows. "You're REALLY telling me that?" she laughed then Kagura blushed with fury.

"Just give it a shot."

"You don't know anything." Kagura clicked her tongue.

"Well fine, as your assistant, I suggest you go to this "business" meeting for the sake of our jobs,"

Kagura sighed. "Why are you encouraging this?"

"Look, we haven't been friends for so long. But trust me, I know it when I see it." she winked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing normally wouldn't recommed dating your boss but I just see a connection… now if I had your legs and your arms… I'd definetly wear these…" Kagome pulled out a small spaghetti strap black dress.

Kagura groaned but agreed to put it on nonetheless.

* * *

Author's note:

There you go! Chapter 7, thanks for those who read and review! It's always fun to read what you guys think! So please please review! :D

This was such a long chapter to write, and no action between the two! But! Next chapter I promise there will be a little action between Sesshomaru and Kagura :D I won't tell you what kind of actions though, just wait and see :) Meanwhile... REVIEW! PLEASEE! I WANT REVIEWSSS!


	8. Attention Span

**Chapter 8: Attention Span**

Kagura found herself in a situation with mixed feelings. A part of her does not want to go through this date with Sesshomaru, but her feelings begs to differ. She knew she would regret it, whether it's because it's a date with Sesshomaru, her boss or because it's a date with Sesshomaru, the man her mind seems to can't get rid off these past few days.

Finally letting herself give in the situation, she gripped on the doorknob as if it were her lifeline before descending down the stairs to meet her suitor. She found herself drowning with her own blood as her heart seems to pump more than it should have when she met Sesshomaru's eyes. She felt the warm dust of blush on her cheeks as his lips turned to a small smile.

She tried to play it cool but her actions were futile and she cursed her clumsy feet for stumbling a few steps on the way to meet him.

"Are you alright?" he hid his amusement well.

Kagura ignored his fake concern all the while resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his expense. "Where are we going?"

"It's your pick," he shrugged.

She raised a fine brow wondering what's going on in that head of Sesshomaru's. How can one guy be so twisted? So he shows up at her doorstep, asking for a date… practically _forcing_ her on a date… and yet he has no plans for the evening whatsoever? Already she is regretting this decision to go through with the date. Kagura will make sure to give Kagome extra work for convincing her to give it a shot.

Sesshomaru didn't fail to catch Kagura's annoyed expression. He waited a few moments for her answer then heaved a sigh when he received none.

"You said you're going to prove me wrong, remember?" he said flatly walking past her to the door then pausing to wait for her.

"I don't need to prove anything!"

"Then why'd you get dressed?" he crossed his arms, feeling another victory coming his way.

"Goddammit!" she stomped her way next to him then sending one of her fiery glare to her roommate who was watching them in silence. Kagome only smiled and wished them a good night completely oblivious to what's coming for her once Monday comes when they're at work.

The ride in his car was a complete silence except for the silent purr of Sesshomaru's car and the slightest sound Kagura make as she fidget. Sesshomaru drove aimlessly waiting for Kagura to tell him the directions.

"We don't have all night, you know." he said flatly.

"I'm trying to think!" Kagura retorted. "I'm not exactly familiar with this place anymore."

"Well can you atleast hurry up and come up with something." he pressed on.

"God dammit Sesshomaru!" she caught herself before she could blow up on his face some more. He waited while she took a long breath. "Look, tonight's my only day off…You've given me all these work and I won't have time to just relax.. I don't wanna waste it arguing with you."

He raised a fine brow still waiting for what Kagura has to say.

"Let's just enjoy this date… I guess…and just be civil with one another, okay?" Kagura drew out a hand for him to shake calling out a truce. She felt a light blush on her cheeks once more and thanked god that it was dark in the car.

He stopped at a stop light and shook her hand. "Fine."

She sighed. "Start over then?"

Sesshomaru did not reply, he wanted to be more than civil with her. He wanted her. He was attracted to her, he didn't want to be friends. He wanted to be more than that, and he could see that this isn't what she wanted either. Fighting the urge to take back his agreement, he gripped on the wheels tighter and slightly gritted his teeth to an agreement with her "starting over" proposal. He figured this is better than her refusing him against her will.

Although Sesshomaru wasn't entirely pleased with her proposal, Kagura was relieved she made peace with him. She didn't want to be tangled in confusion once more on how she felt towards the man. He is someone she wouldn't mind dating, with his looks and charms, why not right? But the circumstance was just too far off she couldn't possibly consider the possibilities now. Sesshomaru is her boss. They spent one night together, and there's a reason why she had an attention span of a goldfish that she had forgotten everything about it, and it's for the best. She could probably handle being his friend, but being his lover is just not in the picture. And with that out of her system, she can finally move on.

The air inside the car grew colder with Kagura lost in her thoughts and Sesshomaru not wanting to break the silence. Finally, Kagura felt the small tension and decided against it.

"Maybe Tony's?" she suggested.

He nodded and drove towards the familiar bar. Kagura failed to notice his cold aura for she was enveloped with her own self-assurance that this whole friendship thing she's trying to establish with the man is going to work out just fine.

"I promise I won't forget you this time." she winked playfully.

Instead of walking to the bar, Kagura suggested to eat on the restaurant side of Tony's. He only followed her lead. Kagura was oblivious but she enjoyed his company, he didn't say much in the beginning but made a few funny comments here and there causing her to laugh with humor she never thought she had.

They finished eating and Kagura suggested that it was getting late and reminded Sesshomaru once again of the workload he had laid upon her. She insisted on paying her bill when Sesshomaru offered to pay; she announced that that's what friends usually do when eating out. This comment annoyed to Sesshomaru to no end. His mind falling back to the "I don't wanna be friends" route.

The drive home was silent with Kagura being somewhat satisfied on how the night turned out and Sesshomaru silently annoyed at the situation, though he hid it well and Kagura stayed oblivious.

Sesshomaru pulled over in front of Kagura's house and noticed the lights were turned off, thinking that Kagome probably went home. He round up to her side, opened her door and walked her to her porch.

"I had a great time," she turned to him slightly punching his arm.

"I'm guessing this is your way of proving me wrong?" His voiced dripped in heavy sarcasm and he regret his words as soon as it came out of his treacherous mouth.

"What?"

Deciding it was already too late to take it back he turned to her his eyes containing his annoyance. "This is your way of proving me wrong? By dumping me on the friend zone?" his voice this time was cool and collected despite his annoyed mood.

"What?!" she frowned.

"Why lie to yourself Kagura?" he challenged.

"Why you-"

"You want to be with me,"

"You conceited son of a-"

"Kiss me," he smirked.

She was confused for a moment and did not understand his playful and teasing riddles. "Why should I kiss you?"

"Prove you don't want to be with me."

She smirked. That's an easy task, all she had to do was kiss him nothing more but she knew what he was trying to do, if she kissed him he would twist it around and say that she gave in because she wanted to be him. "I could. But I'm not going-"

Her brain crashed midway through her sentence when his lips crushed upon hers. Her eyes went wide and she felt his warm lips against her own trying to dissolve her futile lies about her feeling towards Sesshomaru. Her eyes closed as their kiss deepened but her mind cursed her treacherous hands as she felt them winding their way to Sesshomaru's face pulling him closer as if he wasn't close enough.

He pulled away with a triumphant smirk and she was left unsatisfied her heart racing, eyes somewhat blind and her mind screaming "Screw it! You know you want to!"

"Am I right?" he challenged.

His eyes glowed in the dark, her heart still beat frantically as she reached out for him once again pulling him to a hot, fiery kiss of her own. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Author's note: **

Omg a cliffie?! Wtheck?! hahahaha sorry thanks to all who read and review! Let me know how bad you wanna know what happens next? If you don't... STILL LET ME KNOW haha it's always fun to read what you guys have to say. :D good or bad, it's all good, part of learning right?


End file.
